(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piston for an engine.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a piston that has a resin coating film and recessed parts on a surface of a skirt part for the purpose of reducing piston slap noise and reducing friction of the skirt part is known as a piston for an engine.